Lovers, Wars & Storms
by AmJMatter
Summary: "Las apariencias engañan y tu no eres la excepción" Lo sabía, el odio es amor. Y para los amantes su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito pero nunca un pecado y así sucedía con ellos, y aún recuerda como poco a poco se dio cuenta que la venganza que por sí mismo decidió realizar se transformó en algo más que seducción. LxS. Porque amo a esta pareja. Futuro Lemmon
1. La Captura

_Lovers, Wars & Storms_

* * *

**_1.-La Captura._**_  
_

_"Porque su orgullo a veces es su enemigo"_

**_Disclaimer: _**Toda esta magia no es mía, se la tomé prestada a la increíble mujer que nos dio el mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter :) ¿Por qué no jugar con los personajes un rato?

_**Summary:**_"Las apariencias engañan y tu no eres la excepción" Lo sabía, el odio es amor. Y para los amantes su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito pero nunca un pecado y así sucedía con ellos, y aún recuerda como poco a poco se dio cuenta que la venganza que por si mismo decidió realizar se transformó en algo más que seducción. LxS Porque amo a esta pareja :)

* * *

—Vamos... -susurra.

La castaña negó apresuradamente con la cabeza.

Lily suspiró y se ajusto la capucha, por lo tanto los ojos azules comenzaron a escudriñar cuidadosamente el pálido semblante tenuemente iluminado de su prima, Rose buscó juntar su mirada con la castaña pero no lo logró... La fina y negra tela que cubría la cabeza de Lily llegaba hasta la punta de su nariz, permitiendo solo ver los labios carnosos y la barbilla fina y blanca. La pelirroja no dijo nada, comenzó a caminar mientras sus zapatos hacían eco en la oscura y remota calle.

—Lily... -comienza. —No creo que haya necesidad de...

Sus pies frenaron, la aludida quedó con la túnica negra ondeando con el viento y el contorno de su curvilínea figura iluminada por la luz del faro, justo sobre ella.

—¿Qué? -se detuvo sin volverse, no necesitaba sus monólogos.

Rose intentó ignorar el tono resentido de su interlocutora y se acercó a ella... Lily escuchó el eco de los pasos de la castaña alterar el silencio perturbador que las envolvía, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gruñido profundo y silencioso al sentir el alterado y errático aliento de su prima a sus espaldas.

—Esto no es buena idea... —advirtió y puso su larga, delgada y blanca mano en el hombro de la chica, la pelirroja se encorvó ligeramente, menguada y sin ganas de empezar una discusión.

—Lamento que no sea una aventura sorprendente... —ironizó volviéndose, al parecer desechando sus patéticos intentos de mantenerse al margen de su mal humor, el movimiento fue tan brusco que soltó algunos mechones rojos del rodete, que se escaparon por la capucha consiguiendo dejarlos a la vista logrando que el rojo resaltara sobre su oscuro pecho cubierto por negra tela.

—No, no lo es... –gruñe, dándose claramente por vencida en su lucha contra su actitud, sabía que no debió acompañarla y le enfurecía aún más el hecho de que Lily no aceptara el hecho de que no podían hacer eso por su propia cuenta, cruzó sus brazos a la defensiva, esperando que corroborara sus palabras como todo ser lógico lo haría en un asunto tan delicado — Debimos cederle esto a Al, a James, a tío Harry, a papá... —la guerra contra su testarudez estaba perdida, porque aún así al nombrarle a sabiendas los nombres de su familia ella siguió en su lugar y sabía que se quedaría allí hasta que terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Yo soy capaz, Rose! —soltó y al realizar con ímpetu el movimiento de su cabeza, logró que la capucha resbalara y dejará ver su hermoso rostro. Unas gotitas resbalaban por su frente, aclarando su estado de exaltación.

Su prima la miró, molesta, esta vez con los brazos en jarras, ladeando su rostro, exagerando un poco más su gesto de reproche.

—Lo siento... —susurra sin atreverse a mirarla, cruzando sus brazos una vez más y concentrando su vista en el oscuro suelo.

—Ponte la capucha... —ordenó entre dientes, haciendo caso omiso a su disculpa.

Lily negó con la barbilla en alto y le dio la espalda, echándose a andar de nuevo, dejando sus brazos a sus lados libremente y caminando por el callejón a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? -cuestiona la joven Weasley, aún en su lugar.

—Vigilar el área... -explicó sin detenerse, pausando un poco a su voz debido a sus jadeos y al aire inexplicablemente frío en esa temporada, sin duda obra de los dementores. Evitó aspirarlo — Escuché a James y a Louis referirse a que en este lugar puede haber mortífagos...

La Potter se detuvo por inercia prediciendo el temblor de su prima, quien gracias a las anécdotas de su tío Ron desde corta edad tenía cierta aversión a cualquier mención de aquellos encapuchados a diferencia de ella, que algo más que miedo era rabia hacia ellos, se volvió y en medio de la oscuridad vislumbró su cuerpo rígido y sus ojos grandes y azules que tenían la mirada perdida, en un punto sobre el hombro de Lily.

—Tenemos que ser realistas... -indica la pelirroja con un deje de exasperación.

A Rose le costó recuperarse, su boca estaba seca y su piel pálida resaltó algo fluorescente en medio de la negrura del callejón y de sus ropas, balbuceó unas cuantas palabras inentendibles para después cerrar la boca de nuevo y tragar saliva.

—No es eso... ¡Mira! —levantó su tembloroso brazo, causando ondulaciones en la manga poco ceñida, señalando un lugar especialmente oscuro.

Lily giró su cuello en la dirección señalada y abrió los ojos al máximo, para después entrecerrarlos escudriñando aquel rincón...

Una silueta de espalda ancha, ocupaba un rincón entre los botes de basura, tenía el rostro ladeado y parecía mirarla, Lily pudo distinguir (No sabe si fue su imaginación por forzar tanto su vista o un juego de su mente ayudándose por el débil resplandor anaranjado del faro) un destello rojo en la parte donde quizá estarían los ojos. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Lu-Lumos... —tartamudeó Rose.

—Relájate, no creo que sea un vampiro... —comentó la pelirroja para intentar calmar sus propios temores, recordando con una diversión fuera de lugar cuanto su prima detestaba esas películas, se puso en guardia.

—S-sí... —corroboró la castaña, aun con

Tomando el poco valor que le quedaba, Lily se acercó con pasos sigilosos y vacilantes, empuñando su varita con Rose detrás de ella.

Fue cuestión de segundos... Lily soltó un grito llevándose la mano al pecho, mientras que Rose soltó un sollozo desgarrador.

—Menos mal... —murmura Lily, mirando al gato negro desaparecer en las penumbras, momentos después de haber saltado de su escondite. Sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna.

—Era un gato... —La chica Weasley soltó una risita nerviosa que no ayudó nada a aligerar la tensión.

—Mierda —bufó, levantando la falda de la túnica y mirándose unos finos rasguños que resaltaban en su blanca piel con unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre resbalando de ellos.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó su prima con preocupación acercando su varita a las heridas de la chica.

—Solo un poco... Arde... — Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto y se bajo la falda, enderezándose y mirando la oscura calle, cavilando sus próximas acciones —Nada importante... —objetó al notar que Rose aún la repasaba con la mirada con preocupación.

—Ese gato era muy extraño... ¿No crees? —comentó Rose después de apagar su varita.

—Sí, tenía los ojos tan extraños —responde la joven Potter sin guardar la varita aún, iluminando el rincón donde el gato pudo esconderse.

—Mejor vámonos —recomienda nerviosa, tras echar una fugaz mirada alterada sobre su hombro, escuchando el rumor de pasos.

—¡No! ¡No sin antes ver algo de información crucial! —objetó con testarudez, comenzando a andar de nuevo.

—Quizá podamos reportar lo que vimos... —murmuró como último recurso.

—Sí, seguro que un gato de ojos escarlata va a ser la información más valiosa del mundo...

—Como sea... — Lily apretó los labios al notar que su prima comenzaba a sacar su odioso carácter, aunque se tranquilizó al reflexionar que ella no había tenido el humor más lindo del mundo. Y entonces recordó a Molly con su increíble paciencia y tranquilidad... Con su voz bajita y tímida.

—Rose... ¡Es mi oportunidad! —dijo la chica con voz suplicante, volviéndose y mirándola impulsivamente, intentando manipularla con su mirada desesperada, a pesar de que sabía que Rose podría ser la más indiferente si quería.

—¿De qué, Lily? ¿De qué? —chilló abriendo sus ojos al máximo, tomándola de los hombros con firmeza.

—¡De que sirvo para esto! —lo alto de su voz resonó en las paredes del callejón— ¡Piensa! ¡No quieren que haga nada!

—Deberías estar en el colegio, considérate suertuda de que tío Harry te permitió continuar los estudios en casa...

—¿Y eso de que sirve? -Bufó, cruzando sus brazos -Me tienen lejos de la acción... Solo sentada en la sala leyendo un montón de estúpidas líneas que...

—La gente está muriendo... ¿Eso es acción?

Lily dejó que su respiración se acompasara, tranquilizándose con los ojos azules que la miraban, del mismo color Weasley pero que irradiaban un increíble parecido con los de su tía Hermione gracias a esa sabiduría que mostraban, un suspiró pezaroso escapó de sus labios para sonreírle a la chica no muy satisfecha on ganas de explicarle lo horrible que era ser reprimida por las faltas de fe lo cual resultaba tan frustrante.

—No me refiero a eso... —una sonrisa de lado se curvó en los labios de su prima al escuchar la moderación de su tono.

—Lilian... Por favor haz el favor de... —se había mostrado saciada muy pronto, la vio apartar la vista y caminar hacia el lado contrario de la salida del callejón.

—James y Louis... —comentó recordando aquella conversación entre ambos primos en el salón—Hablaron que podía haber mortífagos... Aquí... Pero no hay nada aquí... ¿Entiendes? -se detuvo y la miró con suficiencia —Eso prueba que...

—James y Louis -ataja Rose frustrada -Son aurores... Y hacen muy buen trabajo... ¿No piensas que ellos pueden tener razón?

—¡James se equivoca! —y era cierto no había ni la mínima señal de mortífagos, podía evitar que el departamento de aurores perdiera el tiempo investigando lugares que...

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, los pequeños faros se fundieron sumiéndolas en la oscuridad total, y la chica supo que no estaban solas...

—El no se equivoca... -anuncia una voz chillona.

—¿Rose? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Lily por un momento pensó que era ella, más bien era su última esperanza... Porque quería pensar que eso no era una emboscada ni que ella y su prima estaban a punto de liarse a duelo con mortífagos reales... Por su causa. Pero la voz era más chillona y escandalosa de lo que podía llegar a ser la de Rose Weasley. Y sus temores se confirmaron al escuchar el chillido de su prima, y se comportó como cobarde al no querer volverse... Su mano se aferró más fuerte a la varita y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que fuera una pesadilla.

—Maldita sea... –gimió. —¿Rose?

Su cuerpo giró para encontrarse con dos enmascarados, no pudo describir la horrible sensación de odio y temor que embargó a su cuerpo, paralizándolo a su favor. Los miró, pero sus máscaras cubrían de manera excelente el rostro, salvo los ojos... Unos ojos tormentosos llamaron su atención, unos que estaba segura de que alguna vez había visto, tan fríos como el hielo y de un color de acero, duros y sin emoción alguna que le provocaron tal sensación de vacio...

—_¡Impedimen...!_

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Rose llegó hasta la mano de la mortífaga, que soltó una risotada despectiva, la castaña intentó retroceder pero no hubo forma, estaba tan paralizada como ella.

—Carrow... —ese nombre, lo había escuchado...

La voz provenía de una figura alta y fornida que arrastraba las palabras, Lily miró de nuevo los ojos grises y fríos y esta vez una pista más fue la blanquecina mano que tomaba de la varita que le apuntaba al pecho, lista para disparar.

Ninguno de los otros tres que estaban a su alrededor se movieron, lo cual aterró más a la pelirroja que no sabía a quién ni a qué lugar apuntar era su vida o la de Rose y eso en esos momentos era difícil de decidir... De pronto y de la nada aquel gato negro, saltó a la cabeza de quien lo llamaba.

—Largo... A la chica... —le murmuró con exasperación, al saltar el animal hacia adelante la capucha de el mortífago resbaló hacia atrás, solo para permitir ver unos cuántos mechones rubios platinados... Rose chilló, sorprendida.

—¡Carrow! -esta vez la queja provenía de la mortífaga, que se acercó enseguida al otro y le acomodó la capucha. Esté se soltó con un deje de fastidio.

Rose soltó un grito al ver que el que el lugar en donde el gato había aterrizado con la ligereza de la pluma, ahora había una figura encapuchada y ancha, que a pesar de que tenía una máscara dejaba ver sus ojos rojos y brillantes. Saltó hacia Rose, que se quedó de piedra cuando este le sujetó de la cintura por detrás y estiró con algo de fuerza los cabellos castaños.

-¡Suéltala! –con la mano temblorosa Lily apuntándolo. El tal Carrow soltó una carcajada... Esa risa la había escuchado antes.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Sin previo aviso la varita saltó hasta la mano del mortífago rubio, quien compuso una sonrisa desagradable, todo fue en cámara lenta y ella no pudo evitarlo, se sintió asustada y supó que quizás iba a morir.

—Potter, Potter, Potter... —canturrea la mujer enmascarada meneando la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, quien en un ataque de osadía le volteó la cara con arrogancia.

—Perra... -ríe el mortífago gozando de tocar las curvas de la Weasley.

—Asqueroso mortífago de... —comenzó sin saber de dónde salía toda esa adrenalina.

—¡Suficiente! —bramó el mortífago rubio que con uno que pretendía ser un susurro, un sisseo hizo que resonara contra las paredes, causando un eco temible.

—Mejor cállate... -le dijo de nuevo él que sujetaba a Rose. —A menos que... Quieras que tu primita... —suelta una risita, deslizando su mano un poco más abajo del abdomen lo cual hizo que Rose soltara un chillido —Juegue conmigo un rato...

—¡Suéltala! —suplicó Lily, paralizada sin poder hacer nada...

Esta vez la mortífaga logró hacerla chocar contra el suelo sin piedad.

—No será tan fácil —dijo la mujer con una risotada, y un deje de burla. Se inclinó hacia ella para sujetarla del cuello de la túnica y Lily pudo distinguir de unos ojos azules que podría llegar a conocer... Pero su mente se bloqueó al instante —¿Dónde se esconden tus amiguitos, Potter?

—¡Primero muerta! —recibió un fuerte golpe en su frente que la hizo caer hacia atrás... No fue consciente del dolor hasta que se incorporó de nuevo, sintiendo como las gotas provenían de una herida que escocía y la sangre que escurría llegaba hasta sus párpados.

—Bueno, monada... -el enmascarado que sujetaba a la castaña la miró —Puedes decirnos tú... ¿no? —inquirió al verla negar con la cabeza apresuradamente — ¿O quieres ver a tu prima morir...? —jaló los cabellos castaños y giró su cuello con brusquedad para que la chica se volviera a donde su prima se limpiaba la sangre de la frente.

—Ni se te ocurra, Rosie —le dice Lily con una pequeña sonrisa forzada para tranquilizarla.

— Que tierno... Solo que nosotros no estamos para ver este tipo de escenas... —la mortífaga ladeó la cabeza y miró al rubio para buscar su aprobación quien dio una seca cabeceada.

—Escucha, Potter... —habla él arrastrando y juntado las oraciones —No tenemos mucho tiempo...

—Pero me imagino que para matar si... ¿No, imbécil?

—Es una de nuestras actividades que nos rinde tiempo— concede acercando su rostro al de ella con una sonrisa forzada. —si no quieren hablar...

—Aléjate... -pide la muchacha sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

—Con todo gusto —contestó con una mueca. —¡Weasley! —Llamó la atención de la castaña —O nos dices o ella muere...

—¡Rose no...!

"_Por favor que no diga... Que alguien nos encuentre"_

Aún así si eso ocurriera Lily sabía que los policías muggles no podrían hacer nada en contra de las varitas y la magia, su última esperanza nula y absurda era que las dejaran ir... Algo que era en un porcentaje alto y desalentador imposible.

—¡Cállate! -con un movimiento de varita el mortífago la hizo callar.

—Está... Están... En... ¡Grimauld Place! -suelta con un sollozo, y la pelirroja pudo haber gritado, sintió sus ojos arderle e intentó ahuyentar sus lágrimas, parpadeó copiosamente.

El rubio la miró entrecerrando los ojos fríos.

—¿Segura? —Rose dio un temblor al sentir la mano del que la sujetaba subir con avidez, causándole unos escalofríos asquerosos y unas nauseas apremiantes. Solo deseaba que las dejaran ir...

—Rose... –susurró Lily ladeando su rostro y mirándola con nostalgia.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—Lo... Lamento... —se disculpó entre sollozos, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

—Ya déjenla... — murmura el rubio sin darle importancia —Sí, diviértete un rato... Después nos alcanzas... — el rubio miró a Carrow con aburrimiento, quien había vuelto su rostro a él con unas ganas intensas, dándole a entender lo que quería.

—¡Oíste preciosa!

La castaña la miró con súplica pero después volvió su rostro a otra dirección impidiendo que le besaran los labios entreabiertos e hinchados de tanto habérselos mordido, sabía que no habría escapatoria y que probablemente ese enfermo haría lo que quisiera con ella.

—Lily —musitó y la miró, tranquilizándola, la aludida aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta ante la inmensa culpa que la bañaba... Si no hubiese sido tan estúpida, si no se hubieran ido al principio, probablemente nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo. ¡Maldita sea! Si solo fue para traer problemas, era cierto, ella no servía para eso, había intentado ser algo que no era y estaban las condenadas consecuencias. Rose estaba siendo lógica pero ella no se permitió escucharla, estaba harta de que siempre fuera ella la de la razón... Quería de verdad hacer algo bien al fin y lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse y lastimar a los demás. Porque eso dolería a su familia cuando ninguna de las dos llegara a su casa, porque estaba seguras de que no ocurriría... No llegaría a contar nada de eso.

—¡Déjenla! —logró decir entre balbuceos, su voz tembló y sonó tan débil.

—Que linda, de verdad piensa que se irá de aquí—la mujer hizo un mohín de manera burlona y aguantó el resto de sus desquiciadas risas.

—Jamás pensamos en llevarla a ella... —siseó de manera sardónica y suave el muchacho rubio, jugueteando con la varita, de ella entre sus manos.

Fue cuando se oscureció todo a su alrededor y supo que estaba perdida... Que no debió haber ido a ese lugar, que no debió haber traído a Rose consigo... Ni siquiera se imaginaba que sería lo siguiente... Que a pesar de todo que le capturaran no sería lo peor...

* * *

_¡Hola! Aclaro que ya había subido esta historia antes aquí pero modifiqué algunas cosas y por eso mismo decidí subirla de nuevo..._

_La frase: "Y para los amantes su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito pero nunca un pecado" pertenece a Jose Ángel Buesa._

_Las criticas son bienvenidas, acepto comentarios de todos... Espero que les guste, ya tengo el segundo capítulo lo subiré en unos días..._

_Y sí, esta historia estuvo aquí hace unos días pero el sitio en mi computadora ha estado fallando, al querer subir el segundo capítulo todo se estropeó aunque creo que fue mi culpa :P perdón por las molestias... Espero recibir lindos reviews ^^_

_Es un proyecto oscuro y espero que sea de su agrado y no ha sido plagiado ya que cuando tenía otro nombre también lo subí :)_

_Besos._

_Amy..._


	2. Those Eyes of Ice

_Lovers, Wars & Storms_

* * *

**_2.-Aquellos Ojos de Hielo..._**_  
_

_"Porque, si son las ventanas del alma, ésta ha de estar congelada"_

**_Disclaimer: _**Toda esta magia no es mía, se la tomé prestada a la increíble mujer que nos dio el mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter :) ¿Por qué no jugar con los personajes un rato?

_**Summary:**_"Las apariencias engañan y tu no eres la excepción" Lo sabía, el odio es amor. Y para los amantes su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito pero nunca un pecado y así sucedía con ellos, y aún recuerda como poco a poco se dio cuenta que la venganza que por si mismo decidió realizar se transformó en algo más que seducción. LxS Porque amo a esta pareja :)

* * *

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe, con la sensación de que recién le habían devuelto el aire, inspirando dificultosamente, con unas terribles nauseas y un fuerte dolor en su frente... Se llevó la mano a ésta y sintió un líquido pegajoso y caliente...

Hizo una mueca al ver sus dedos escurriendo líquido oscuro de un color que ella se imaginó rojo, sangre... pero debido a las penumbras no lo vio de manera inteligible. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no fue hasta que giró su rostro y sintió el contacto duro y húmedo de piedra en su mejilla que supo que estaba tendida en el suelo. Pero tendida en el suelo de... ¿dónde?

Apoyó una mano para semi-incorporarse, intentó aguantar el dolor que se extendía desde la cadera hasta los tobillos, apretó la boca con fuerza para que el quejido que amenazaba por escaparse no saliera de su boca, no obstante, miró alrededor pero la oscuridad le impedía ver cualquier cosa con claridad suficiente para suponer donde estaba. Con esfuerzo se incorporó totalmente y se pasó la mano por el pecho... Notó unas rasgaduras en su ropa... Las suficientes rasgaduras para permitir ver en la oscuridad retazos de su piel blanca, asustada bajo su mano y se dio cuenta de otras más en el vientre... Tembló de miedo y quizá algo más cuando una pequeña imagen grabada en sus párpados de unos ojos escarlata inundó su mente.

—¡Rose! —el gemido que escapo de sus labios fue más agudo de lo que ella esperaba, el sonido similar al chillido, reboto contra las paredes, produciendo un eco que lograba darle una sensación de vacío, asustándola. En su garganta se formó un nudo. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado ya? No lo sabía, atrapada en la oscuridad sin poder avanzar, con el terror a cuestas.

—Despertaste, _bella_ durmiente. —Lily tuvo que sorprenderse contra su voluntad ante el cinismo con el que la voz ronca, pronuncio esas tres palabras que, muy lejos de sonar con ánimos de elogiarla habían bañado de odio y disgusto cada vocal y consonante.

El sonido era aterciopelado y desdeñoso, casi como el sonido del viento en una tormenta, un silbido...

Familiar ligeramente.

— ¿Quién eres?

Se maldijo así misma, esa pregunta sonó tan infantil y cobarde... Y más aún si existía la alta posibilidad de que no contestara. La inmadurez y la cobardía parecían ya demasiado lejanas ahora, ella se sentía lejana a todo.

—Adivina, adivinador, Potter —sonó juguetón y exasperado, una rara combinación en aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras. Una rara combinación en general, en una persona sana, al menos.

Lily se sintió desesperada en esa habitación, sin saber de dónde provenía la voz, sin saber de dónde podría alguien atacarla. Y más aún, que él supiera quién era ella... Y ello no poder saber quién era él.

—No seas tonta, Potter...

Lily se giró y soltó un grito ahogado al sorprender a una silueta alta y fornida (No más clara que la que había visto en el callejón) tan cerca de ella, tuvo que levantar el rostro para ubicar la cara del desconocido, estaban tan cerca que Lily casi rozó su barbilla con el pecho fornido y cubierto por la fina tela negra.

—Lumos —susurra.

El chico encendió la varita que Lily reconoció como la suya, cuando una gran parte del lugar se iluminó.

Los ojos de la pelirroja, se encontraron con unos gélidos y vacíos, cargados de indiferencia y a la vez desdén... Lily dio unos pasos atrás sin despegar la vista del rostro enmascarado... Un movimiento torpe le ayudó a terminar de nuevo contra el frío suelo, escuchó su propio jadeó al caer y escuchó un sonido burbujeante y ronco parecido a una risa...

Familiar ligeramente.

—Sigues siendo tan tonta — ¿De dónde diablos conocía esa mirada... esa voz?

Lily entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar los pocos rasgos que tenía en común con alguna persona que hubiera conocido alguna vez.

— ¿Esto es enserio, niña? —gruñe el mortífago, con un deje de exasperación. Niña, la había llamado niña, algo que le era demasiado molesto ahora solo le había ayudado a armar un rompecabezas en su cabeza, quizá era muy mayor... Un hombre.

Lily no contestó, porque las palabras no salían de su boca, porque no quería que las palabras salieran de su boca... Sentía un miedo que jamás había experimentado, aquel mortífago solo movía la varita, y hasta ahí llegaba... Prefería callar antes de decir algo innecesario; se sintió como una cobarde y solo atinó a asentir de manera de cautelosa.

Este profirió un sonido áspero a modo de comentario despectivo y se bajo la capucha que cubría su platinada cabeza... Lily lo miró expectante, pero este no se quito la máscara enseguida...

—Nox. —la varita de Lily se apagó.

Y la oscuridad inquietante volvió a reinar a su alrededor. La pelirroja escuchó el sonido de las botas golpear contra el suelo, y de nuevo se produjo ese eco, que no dejo que ella supiera donde se encontraba él ahora. Lo oyó maldecir entre dientes.

— ¡Lumos!

De modo que, ya no tomaba la varita de Lily notó, al encenderse la que probablemente sería la propia, la empuñadura de la varita suya resaltaba con ligereza en un bolsillo de la túnica, (a pesar de que estaba de espaldas) comprobó con alivio y a la vez desesperanza.

Notó más tenso el cuerpo del enemigo cuando este comenzó a volverse, sin embargo ella no esperaba lo que vería, lo que parecía más escalofriante era la sensación de conocerlo, de haberlo visto, pero no sabía en donde, lo único que su cerebro (altamente aturdido y agotado) lograba comprender es que lo había visto más de una vez. Y no soltando recuerdos gratos, precisamente.

Su memoria maquinaba con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que gracias a unos movimientos nada agraciados, estaba de pie nuevamente

— ¿Es necesario más tiempo? —bufa el rubio.

Cuando mucho debía de tener unos veintiún años. Su cabello rubio emitía destellos platinados, quizá por obra de la luz que emitía la varita, su piel parecía libre de imperfecciones, finamente cincelada como la más maravillosa de las esculturas, "el demonio con apariencia de ángel" pensó muy a su pesar... Los labios eran rosados y finos... Formaban una sola línea, con el más profundo odio dibujándola. Sus ojos tormentosos...

Una ceja se arqueó y Lily prestó más atención a los rasgos del muchacho.

—Te estoy esperando, niña...

La miró de forma inexpresiva como si no estuviera pasando nada, Lily se estremeció al comprender que esa era la mirada de advertencia, de que no tenía mucha paciencia... Si no hubiera sido porque su mirada penetró en ella.

**o0o Flash Back o0o**

_Su mirada penetró en ella... La había estado siguiendo desde que ella se sentó en la mesa de sus iguales, y ella había percibido aquel poder y aquella actitud imponente..._

_Sus miradas se encontraron..._

_Los cálidos y claros ojos de ella se toparon contra los grises y gélidos de él..._

_El contacto fue poco pero letal, la frialdad atravesó desde sus orbes hasta su alma, estremeciéndola... No encontraba nada detrás de aquellos ojos de hielo... Salvo odio puro..._

_Le detuvo la mirada sin pestañear hasta el punto de que se le escocieran los ojos, pero no le importó mucho... _

_Su mirada atraída por fuerza magnética, curiosa._

_No sabía quién era... No aún..._

_Finalmente el despegó la vista, aunque pudo ver como a lo lejos, su mano se curveaba y se cerraba._

_Albus Severus Potter concentraba su vista en él, que también revelaba algo intranquilo..._

_Un solo gruñido, desprovisto de toda gentileza._

_-No te acerques a Malfoy..._

_Obedeció... Ella no se acercó a él... El se acercó a ella...Pero no solo..._

**o0o Fin del Flash Back o0o**

* * *

Harry Potter se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con el alma quemándole por dentro... Acababa de enterarse y no supo que fue peor... Todos esos años, sin creerle a sus hijos lo capaces que eran sus compañeros de asesinar... "_De convertirse en malditos" _le había dicho James, se preguntó, entonces, ¿Por qué no les creyó? ¿No había vivido algo similar a la edad de sus 16 años? ¿No se había sentido tan frustrado porque nadie le creyera?

Aquellas preguntas resonaron en su cabeza...

Las borrosas imágenes de tan solo hace unas horas cuando sus hijos salieron de la chimenea, con Rose con ellos... Desde que vio a su ahijada temblorosa y lastimada supo que algo estaba mal... Hasta entonces, al igual que sus hijos y los demás, no sabía que Lily había estado con ella, hasta que las palabras salieron de los labios temblorosos de Rose: _"Se la llevaron"_

Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, el sabía que eran capaces de hacer los mortífagos... El sabía que su hija no estaba preparada para lo que viviría...

Apenas llegó al cuartel, pateó la primera mesa que vio... Y contuvo sus nauseas, solo por furia.

Si que iba a encontrarla... Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera... Se arrepintió entonces de haber permitido a los Malfoy la libertad... Porque sí, Rose reconoció los rostros, y Albus y James enseguida lo hicieron también... Porque miraron esos profundos ojos sangre y enseguida recordaron los enfrentamientos que a su tiempo Harry había creído estúpidos e insensatos... _"Carrow huyó" _aún recuerda el veneno en la mirada y la voz de Albus...

—Voy a encontrarte...

Y su vista dolida, envenenada e inundada por lágrimas se volvió a la foto de una pequeña pelirroja saludando y sonriendo... En una promesa que no podría escuchar.

* * *

—Scorpius Malfoy... —susurró— ¡Malfoy! —sin saber cómo, Lily arremetió contra él, intentando golpearlo con su pequeña y frágil mano... No lo logró, porque la mano blanca se posicionó alrededor de la delgada muñeca triturándola, sintió entonces un dolor agonizante que se fue extendiendo por su antebrazo, hasta llegar al codo... Lily casi pudo haber soltado un grito si él no la hubiera soltado...

—No seas estúpida —se inclinó pegando sus rostros y la soltó con tal violencia que ella terminó en suelo. —No pienso matarte, Potter... Pero supongo que no me dejarás opción si sigues haciéndote la fuerte.

No había enojo en su voz, es más, había tal indiferencia que Lily alzó el rostro con la ridícula idea de encontrar un rastro de piedad en el blanquecino rostro... Como era obvio, no la encontró... Al contrario, había entonces una gran y burda sonrisa forzada en el rostro del joven que resultó horripilante e imposible de ver.

Con lágrimas en los ojos a causa del dolor que no estaba muy segura que se debiera exactamente a la muñeca, se llevó la mano intacta hacia allí y soltó un gemido ante el dolor... Más dolor.

—Trata de controlarte o me veré obligado a apretarte algo más que la muñeca. —dijo con un fingido tono de lamento acompañado de una expresión demasiado hipócrita para ser agradable de ver.

—Imbécil...

—Ah-ah. —dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa sardónica —También cuida esa boca, Potter, o si no yo...

— ¿Qué? —chilla Lily, desesperada por compensar un momento de debilidad, cuando se encuentra la mirada de él, enseguida había dejado de ser indiferente, pero solo por un momento -¿Llamarás a tu amigote o a tu novia para que vengan y te rescaten? —se calló abruptamente al notar la mirada fría e inquietante sobre ella.

—No... Bueno... Soy yo el que tengo la varita, más bien dos... —de su túnica sacó la delgada y perfectamente tallada varita de la chica –Muy linda... Aunque no muy resistente... –hizo un brusco ademán de estrujarla.

—No te atrevas o si no... —comienza a advertir oyéndose a sí misma ridícula. ¿Qué había de amenazante en ella?

— ¿Qué? —imitó el tono desesperado de Lily —¿Te pondrás a llorar o llamarás a papi a que te rescate? Pues a diferencia de ti... —volvió a su tono serio y a la vez burdo —No veo al gran Harry Potter por aquí. –se burló.

—Eres un...

— ¡Cállate! Atentas contra mi paciencia... Supongo que fui muy flexible contigo en estos años de colegio... —suspiró cansino, luego susurro algo con suavidad y se acercó peligrosamente.

Lily agitó su respiración al sentir el cuerpo fuerte casi sobre ella y un escalofrío le recorrió al ver que esos ojos grises se desviaban a las rasgaduras de su ropa...

Scorpius agitó de un lado a otro su cabeza para despegar la vista del busto de la muchacha... Compuso una mueca de asco y se alejó un poco.

—Soy yo el que tengo la varita —advirtió en un susurro suave y subyugador. —Y creo que aparte de otra maldición imperdonable como el Avada o el Cruciatus puedo usar otra contra ti... No creo que quieras saber que poder puedo tener sobre ti, después de todo, si uso la Imperious...

Acercó su rostro al de ella y aprovechando la cercanía, en un momento de estúpida valentía Lily escupió en su rostro.

Al parecer toda su paciencia se derrumbó...

— ¡Maldita! —se acercó amenazante y Lily profiriendo un grito de terror se arrastró hacia atrás lejos de sus manos. — ¡Ni me atrevo a tocarte, eres una asquerosa traidora a la sangre! —su voz resonó en la gran y mugrienta celda. —Espero recibir pronto la maldita orden de matarte porque creo que estaré encantado y en primera fila... ¡Púdrete, zorra inmunda! –soltó con furia y tras otra mirada de odio, salió de la celda y la encerró allí mismo, con un fuerte hondeó de su túnica y un susurro rastrero.

Lily solo esperó a ya no escuchar sus pasos, a ya no contenerse más, se tapó los oídos como hacía de pequeña y tenía miedo y ya no quería escuchar más... Porque ya no quería saber más, ni escuchar más... Con un único gemido desgarrador, enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Después de una horrible, horrible tardanza les traigo el segundo capítulo, agradeciendo su paciencia que si en todo caso no está ahí, es completamente justificado. _

_El capítulo va dedicado para **liluforever, Maloryh, Mawayfar, LilyScorpfan, Carolina y The darkness princess**, por haber comentado el anterior, y los demás que siguen la historia y la tienen en favoritos. Sin ustedes, no hubiera tenido ánimos de actualizar. _

_¿Cuántos reviews para este Scorpius malo y sexy? ¿Cuántos reviews para que estos dos estén juntos?_

_Gracias, saludos, abrazos y muchos besos. _

_Con cariño, _

_-AJM_


End file.
